blackwaterraidersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowan's Guide to Moneymaking with NO Auctioning!
Summary Whether you're low on gold and need repair money, want to save for a new piece of gear or shiny new toy, or have to pay for WoW through the new WoW token system, everyone can benefit from these money-making methods. Most of the ways right now involves raids, but fear not! They are not all boring, and they are not all hard to do. Your trusty money-maker Rowan has tested these methods herself, and has carefully used her own data to determine whether or not these methods are effective or not. And the best part? They're all things you can do by yourself! Slaying Mogu in Vale of Eternal Blossoms What? Mists of Pandaria? I know what you may be thinking. "The grays aren't worth anything that expansion. That's old content. Why go there?" ''I'll tell you why! The mogu contain a wide variety of goodies. '''What You Need' Level Requirement: 90-100 Accessibility: Portal to Shrine of Seven Stars, Portal to Jade Forest, or Hearth to Shrine Time: As long as you want! How You Do It The how is easy. You just need to go around the area and kill Mogu. The location they are at are highlighted in red on the map. Step 1: Kill Mogu. Don't forget to loot them! Step 2: Collect Ancient Guo-Lai Cache Keys, miscellaneous greens for vendor, Ghot Iron Lockboxes, trash grays, Windwool Cloth, and rarely SKYSHARDS! Step 3: Kill and loot Mogu for as long as you wish. When you are tired of it, go inside Guo-Lai Halls. At the end of both halls, there are chests for you to use the Guo-Lai Cache Keys on. They contain: Spirits of Harmony, Pandaria herbs, enchanting materials, ores, BoP cooking recipes, and 20-40 gold each. The amount of keys is important to determine how much money you will get from farming. Pros and Cons Pros: -As a level 90 or higher, these mobs are incredibly easy to kill. -This is a nice easy way to get money without putting too much effort into it. If you're watching TV while playing, you can take as much time as you want doing this without having to pay attention. -If you get 10 Skyshards, you can sell the Reins of the Thundering Ruby Cloud Serpent for a lot of gold. In order to let a buyer buy it, they have to be in your party when you use the shard on the dragon in Vale; the mount is Bind on Pickup. -You will get plenty of Spirits and profession materials that can also be sold for a little bit of money; the ore and spirits especially. Cons: -This can be a hi-traffic area. Lots of players like to farm this area. There may be moments where you need to be aggressive and fast to get Mogu. -The majority of money you make is dependent on how many Cache Keys you get. The Random Number Generator can be both merciful and merciless. On one trial, I got 31 keys in an hour. On another, only 11. -Depending on your tolerance on repetition, this particular method can get really boring really quickly.Category:Guides